


Coffee Shop Go BOOM

by AnotherWorld3111, orphan_account



Series: Wincest Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Secret Agent Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), businessman Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Said coffee shop belongs to a Gabriel, which will forever lead to him being the storyteller of how Sam and Dean met.





	Coffee Shop Go BOOM

**Author's Note:**

> at the time i was sharing the doc, it required a label, so out of sheer stupidity and not planning to stew on an actual title until i finished the fic, i came up with this. Needless to say, it stuck anyway

   “That’ll be eight-fifty, sir.” The man behind the counter - Gabriel, or so said his nametag - pulled the lollipop from out of his mouth with a particularly loud pop. The sound effect made Sam’s eyebrows skyrocket, because surely the spit that went flying all over the counter was crossing a health code regulation of some sorts or the other. Either way, he passed over a ten dollar bill, immediately putting the change he received into the tip jar, offering Gabriel a terse smile and nod before he moved over to wait at the pick up section. 

   “Daddy, daddy! I gotta go pee.” A young girl who couldn’t have been older than seven’s dramatic whispers as she tugged at her assumed dad’s pant leg right as they stepped up to the counter, forcing him to bend down to her drew Sam’s attention, and he watched as the man looked around, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

   “Restrooms are over there.” Gabriel pointed helpfully.

   “Alright, why don’t you go on ahead and daddy will order for us and come getcha, hm?” The girl beamed at her dad, nodding emphatically before bouncing off, her long blonde ponytails swinging at either sides of her head.

   His own lips curling up at the corners despite himself, Sam tuned out the man’s order, too busy taking in the sight in front of him instead.

   Clad in biker boots, jeans, and what looked like a henley holding up a pair of folded sunglasses at the collar under a thick leather jacket, the man’s choice of simple clothing did nothing to deter Sam from taking in his utter beauty. From the tanned skin, to the hair spiked up with gel, and the freckles that Sam could see even from this distance, he found himself shuffling in an effort to get a better view of this man.

   He tuned in just in time to hear Gabriel asking for the man’s name, and at that moment, he could imagine his ears perking up like an eager dog’s.

   “Mary.” Sam stared. It took him a second to realize it could have been the guy’s daughter’s name that he had provided, and at that thought, a low sort of disappointment pooled in his gut at the lost chance to get this man’s name. But it was all forgotten when not soon after, the man turned, heading straight for Sam.

   Sam was a businessman. He knew how to deal with clients at high pressure without breaking a sweat. He dealt with his higher officials as relaxed man doing yoga could be. Right now? Sam was the furthest thing from being as calm as he knew he could be.

   The man was only a few feet away. Sam’s heart rate increased, he bounced on the balls of his feet, already pasting a smile on his face…

   The man’s phone vibrated just as he approached Sam, and with a frown, he took it out, nose as good as buried into it.

   He was standing right beside Sam.

   Looking straight ahead, Sam let the smile drop off his face, and let out a terse exhale.

   There was a muffled noise that came from within the back of the cafe, prompting everyone in the establishment to turn their heads curiously towards the source of the noise, especially when Gabriel rolled his eyes and yelled out of the blue.

   “It’s the red button, slushie head!” More muffled shouting, and just as Gabriel started to make his way to the kitchen, a boom resounded from within.

   Immediately, the fire alarms went off.

   Thrift store model’s head shot up faster than a missile, the phone forgotten as he tucked it back in his pocket.

   “Everybody, out!” He barked, and halfway through his own motions of already jumping over the counter to grab onto a despaired looking Gabriel who looked as if he was going to try ducking into where the smoke was emanating from, surprise and a totally inappropriately timed thrum of arousal pooled in his gut at the strong command thrift store model yelled.

   “My oven!” Gabriel wailed.

   “Dude, your oven probably has insurance. Your life, not so much. Get out!” He shoved the man back to the front of the store, jumping after him to pick him up from where he’d tripped on the floor. Vaguely registering thrift store model leading everyone else out, he turned to Gabriel. “The guy in the kitchen-”

   “Alfie,” Gabriel muttered. “Absolute sugar brain.”

   “Right, uh.” The smoke was getting thicker, and it just got a whole lot harder to see. The scent, though, that was what alerted Sam. His gears went on overdrive, body flipping an automatic switch at the smell he’d been trained to learn, something he’d long since gotten used to making instinctual. “I’ll get him out, you gotta get out - now!” And with that, he pushed Gabriel out of the door, bumping arms with thrift store model. He impatiently held the door open, waiting for the man to get out, but he was already turning, heading back inside to the empty store. He was a few feet away before Sam caught up with him, latching on to his arm to stop him. He coughed into his arm, and let his arm stay there as he yelled at the man.

   “You’ve got to get out - this place is going to blow!”

   The man tore his arm out of Sam’s grip, surprising him with the show of strength he hadn’t realized the man was packing. “My daughter is in there!” His tone brook no space for arguments, which was a shame, because the kitchen chose just that moment to explode.

   They went flying to the floor, Sam rolling over to brace the man’s head from impact and to cover him from incoming debris as well. They landed with a grunt escaping the both of them, sliding a few feet before they came to a stop. Sam was swift to get back on his feet after performing a body roll that had had even the best of his classmates go green with envy, but what surprised him was that thrift store model was on his feet behind Sam even before Sam’s coat settled around him.

   “Mary!” He started to run forward, and that’s when Sam snapped. The model may have been exactly that - a model, but he was still a civilian, and at that, Sam let his instincts completely take over. Bending down, he rushed at the man’s legs, a brief glimpse of the man’s surprise all he got before he made impact, straightening and forcing the man to bend over on his shoulder in an attempt to not fall off. “What the - let me down you son of a bitch!”

   Ignoring his protests, Sam strode out of the cafe, the strength in his arm as he pushed the door open making it ricochet against the wall outside. He could already hear sirens over the roar of the fire, and knowing he’d have to move fast - faster than the fire trucks he could see in the distance but too far off when compared to the flames he could already feel the heat from, he set the man on his feet, knowing he’d have to be too unprepared to get his balance back. He surprised Sam again when he remained steady, and looked ready to deck Sam out as well.

   “I’ll get your daughter, wait here!”

   “I’ll be damned if I--” Never before had the police’s timing been better. Then again, the bank that Sam knew for a fact Jody was patrolling at this moment was right across the street. Nodding at her, who had a stronger grip than people realized, he let her restrain the man as he ran back into the cafe.

   The searing heat of the flames should have been enough for sweat to start dripping down Sam’s arms and head, but he was trained to be better than that. Sweat dripping down his hands meant lack of proper grip, so he’d learned soon how to overcome that particular obstacle. The heat was oppressive under his thick black overcoat, yet Sam persevered, ducking down under the smoke and heading for the restrooms, from where he could hear faint whimpering and shrieks for help.

   Testing the heat on the metal slab, he pushed it open carefully. Because unlike from the movies, slamming the door open would most likely only cause a change of pressure, and explosions, while cool on TV, was not very much so when there was a girl cowering on the other side, fearful for her life.

   “Hey, hey--” what was her name… “Mary!” The girl looked up from where she’d buried her head in her knees, legs pulled up close to her chest. Her eyes were wide, and she visibly flinched when he came closer. But she was looking behind him, and judging from the shadows dancing on the wall and the heat that was cranking up higher, he knew exactly what she was looking at. “Mary, hey! Mary, right?” He said, trying to get her attention. She pulled her eyes away from the oncoming fire, looking at him, before ever so slightly giving the smallest of nods. “Mary, that’s a beautiful name. I’m Sam.” He tried for a smile, walking up close to her, already taking off his coat. “I’m gonna take you out of here, alright?” He draped the coat across her small shoulders, tucking it in around her, before scooping her up. She immediately burrowed her face into his chest, which he was thankful for. It would be a lot harder for the smoke to get to her now, but he still had to get out of the cafe that was rapidly coming down first. But when he turned around, he realized he was trapped. The fire was only a few feet from the restrooms, but by now, they were completely cut off from the entrance anyway. Spinning in place, Mary still firmly cradled in his arms, he desperately looked around for an escape. His eyes landed on a small window all the way at the end of the restrooms, above one of the stalls. Hurrying towards it, he pushed the stall door open, tightening his grip on Mary as he stood on the closed toilet. Shuffling the small girl to one arm, he unlatched the window with another, pushing it open. It was more than large enough for Mary, but it would be a tighter fit for him, so needless to say, they wouldn’t be able to make this jump together. Risking a peek at the ground from the window, the sight of the hard gravel floor had him exhaling, and then swallowing. They were at the back of the coffee shop, and undoubtedly, everyone - including Mary’s dad - would be waiting for them at the front, which meant that he couldn’t just pass Mary off to anyone. On the other hand, it would also mean that at least there wouldn’t be anyone to distract him from his last resort.

   Pulling the coat off of Mary with a muttered apology, he wadded it up into a thick ball, throwing it out of the window. One glance to ensure it had landed in the right spot, and then he was bending down to meet Mary’s gaze. In the distance, he could hear the fire’s roar as it started its destruction on the restrooms as well.

   “Alright, Mary?” The girl raised her tear rimmed eyes to look at Sam, pupils a vibrant green that looked just like her father’s. “You’re gonna climb out of this window, and jump. But don’t worry, ‘cause you’re gonna land on my coat, and it’ll make sure you won’t hurt yourself, okay?” The girl nodded, sniffing. “I’m gonna be right behind you, and then we can go to your dad. We’re so close,” he smiled reassuringly at her, and after getting one more nod, he helped position her on the window.

   “On three,” he said, looking over her shoulder to his coat, waiting patiently below them. “One… two… three!” 

   Her arms spread as she jumped, and she was barely halfway to the ground before Sam hoisted himself up, and leapt out of the window. His long arms grabbed her first, just as she was about to meet the ground, and his fingers pulled up the coat from under her, capturing her as if in a net, and bundled the girl up in the coat as he protectively wrapped them in his arms, curling himself up in a ball to blanket his fall by rolling and coming to stand neatly on his feet, just like when he was inside with thrift store model, but now with thrift store model’s daughter safely protected in her arms instead.

   “Mary?”

   She peaked out at him from under his coat, audibly swallowing. Closing his eyes, he let himself sigh with relief, before opening them and running around to the front of his store.

   “Mary!” Thrift store model was the first to see them. He must have been taking in the entire cafe when Sam had failed to come out through the front door, which was now open as firemen entered to attack the fire from within. He pulled free from Jody’s grip, and ran towards them, arms outstretched for his daughter. Sam willingly gave her up, watching fondly as Mary eagerly reached for her dad. 

   “Oh, god, baby.” Thrift store model proceeded to pepper kisses all over his daughter’s face, while Jody came up behind him.

   “C’mon, we need to get you two checked out with the paramedics.” She said, calmly gesturing to the ambulances a few meters away.

   Nodding, Sam placed a hand on thrift store model’s bicep, garnering his attention. Thrift store model looked up at him with watery eyes, holding Mary close to her chest, pausing from where he’d been whispering soothing endearments to her. “We should get her looked at,” Sam said, prompting thrift store model to nod, already turning around. He didn’t exactly shrug Sam, so he let his arm stay there, gently guiding them forward. But when the paramedics pounced on them, he was forced to let go, answering the paramedics questions.

   By the time they let go of him, another officer along with Jody came, the latter looking vaguely apologetic, and he had to tell his own side of the story. But when he glanced around, almost casually, he noticed that thrift store model and Mary wasn’t there. Quickly finishing off the rest of the sheriff’s questioning by giving a short and brief description, with a final pat on the officer’s arm, he was walking away, frantically looking around, eyes sliding over Gabriel as he passed by him talking to yet another officer with a notepad in his hand and a pencil in another.

   “Yeah, basically, officer, brain freeze pressed the wrong button, and made my coffee shop go boom! I told him not to turn it on without making sure if the hoses were tightly capped, but did he listen…”

   He caught sight of thrift store model, just as he was buckling Mary in her car seat in a monster of a black car. Putting on some extra speed, he jogged over to them. “Hey!”

   Thrift store model looked up harshly, face alert and narrowed, before his eyes landed on Sam. Straightening, his face melted into a look of bashful gratitude, waiting for Sam to catch up before speaking.

   “I guess I owe you an apology.” He started, and immediately pulled Sam up short from where he’d been about to ask his own question. Confusion marred his features; it took him a moment to process the statement before he managed to get his mouth working again.

   “Uh… why?”

   Now looking more embarrassed, and oh, if that still didn’t manage to make him look good, thrift store model rubbed the back of his neck, not really meeting Sam’s eyes as he answered. “I might have, uh…  _ bad-mouthed _ you for making me stand back while my daughter was inside to your cop friend. I mean, she was quick to defend you and all, but I was reserving my judgement until you came out with her,” he glanced back at Mary, a soft smile passing through his face at the sight of his sleeping daughter.

   Sam let out a chuckle. “Ah, yeah, no, it’s fine. I imagine I’d be pretty pissed too if some dude I never knew decided to hold me off and go save my child for me.” Thrift store model let out a small huff of amusement. A moment passed, before he regarded Sam curiously.

   “No children of your own?”

   His eyebrows shut up before he could help himself, a bark of laughter escaping him. “Uh, no, I don’t think so.” Thrift store model continued to look on in amusement - and he really needed to stop calling this guy that, which brought Sam to remembering his question, which, admittedly, had been a means of a conversation starter, but was still pretty crucial for the rest of Sam’s plans. “Look, I’m not saying you have to consider yourself indebted to me or anything for saving your daughter’s life,” to his amusement, all traces of friendliness disappeared from thrift store model’s face, and he was now looking at Sam suspiciously. “But I really wouldn’t mind if you decided to cash it in anyway by giving your name. You know, just to call us even.”

   Thrift store model stared at him, almost disbelievingly, before he started to chuckle in surprise. “Dean.” He finally said. “It’s Dean Winchester.”

   “Well, Dean.” Sam tilted his head down so that he was looking up at  _ Dean  _ instead, despite the height difference which made Sam the taller one. Turning up the dial on his puppy eyed look, which he knew for a fact was more than effective when he needed to sweet talk someone the right way, he smiled. “I know it’s probably not the best timing, but I don’t suppose you’d mind going out on a date with me? I promise, we don’t even have to go on a coffee shop.”

   It was a far stretch, but he hadn’t noticed any wedding rings on Dean’s fingers, but that still didn’t tell Sam if Dean even remotely swung in his direction - as much as his judgement was outstanding in other areas, his gaydar left much to be desired, quote unquote.

   However, Dean’s slow grin that soon stretched across his face was quick to dispel any of Sam’s worries.

   “Only if I get your name in return. I can’t keep calling you the giant that saved my daughter after all.”

   Throwing his head back in laughter, Sam let the joy roll through his body, relishing in the feeling before answering. “I don’t know, that doesn’t sound too bad.” He grinned, and at Dean’s playful eyeroll, he surrendered.

   “Sam Wesson. Nice to meet you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this almost a week ago and just got around to posting it. *hides in shame* im sorry


End file.
